


Setting Aside Your Pride and Your Prejudice

by sugamama_crowshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Confessions, Crush at First Sight, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Rated teen for swearing, asahi being a book nerd, asahi still loves him, ennoshita tutors noya, noya confesses he's lying, noya pining for asahi, reading dates, the tanaka siblings are amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_crowshi/pseuds/sugamama_crowshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh, Pride and Prejudice?” an unfamiliar voice asked.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Noya was pulled from his search as the man before him spoke. He blinked up at him a few times. Then he stared. Nishinoya’s mouth was probably hanging open slightly. He couldn’t help it.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Before him stood the single most gorgeous man Nishinoya Yuu had every laid eyes on.</i>
</p><p>Nishinoya Yuu experiences love at first sight at the library. Azumane Asahi is excited to think that another Japanese person has heard of Jane Austen. Through a series of lies and café meetups the two begin to learn more about each other. And fall for each other too.</p><p>For the Haikyuu!! Valentines Day Exchange 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Aside Your Pride and Your Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! I meant to make this short (like, right at 1,500 words-ish) and the next thing I knew it kept going and going, so I hope nobody minds me making the longest asanoya fluff one-shot I’ve ever managed to finish. I love the idea of Asahi being a secret bookworm and loving romantic novels and Noya literally doing anything for him. So here is bookworm!Asahi and volleynerd!Noya falling in love over _Pride and Prejudice!_

“And that’s how you do it. Does that make any sense now?”

Nishinoya Yuu slumped back in his chair, smiling and relieved. “Thanks a bunch, Chikara. This really helps.”

His friend, Ennoshita Chikara, nodded. “You should have no problem with those entrance exams at this rate. Remember, it’s not about answering the questions your way—”

“‘It’s about answering them the way the examiners want you to,’” Noya finished. “Yeah yeah, I know. Once I ace this thing I’ll be playing on an official team like the rest of you guys!”

Ennoshita sighed as Nishinoya packed up his own textbooks. “I know you’ll do fine on the entrance exam if you keep it up at this rate. You already know all of the materials, it’s just a matter of putting them on paper. You did it last year after all.”

“Still failed.”

Ennoshita paused. It was still a sore subject for Noya, despite the fact that he shouldered it without so much as a blink of an eye. Still, he felt bad that his friend was obviously still hung up about the fact that he, despite getting a guaranteed spot on one of the top volleyball colleges in the Tokyo area, had failed the entrance exams and decided to try again the following year.

“Are you sure this was a good idea? Staying an extra year in high school, I mean.”

Nishinoya shrugged. “It’s a bit embarrassing being a fourth year, but I wanna get into the school of my choice. And I could’ve graduated—you know that.”

“I know. But you still chose to try for a higher-level college. I’m just wondering if this was the right choice. You could’ve always played volleyball elsewhere, like in Sendai.”

“It was,” said Nishinoya decidedly. “I’m practicing with a nearby college team, and honestly it’s worth all of the experience I gain. Even if I’m not allowed to sit on the bench for official games. And they’re nice about knowing they’ll lose me next year.”

Ennoshita smiled. Same old Noya, always positive.

As Noya slung his rucksack over his shoulder he bowed quickly to his friend.

“Sorry for always doing this to you, Chikara,” he said. “I know you’re busy with all of your film classes. And it’s finals week too. You should be doing your own stuff, not spending time with a guy like me who doesn’t have time to go to _juku_ like every normal high schooler.”

“It’s fine! I don’t mind!” He glanced down at his clock. “Shouldn’t you get going? It’s already past ten. They’ve already close the library for non-students.”

“They never check anyway, as long as I look as if I’m studying.” Nishinoya laughed at Ennoshita’s worried face. “Don’t look so strung up about it! I was going to head out soon anyway. I have morning practice at the uni tomorrow, and the trains stop running around my house soon.”

“Take care,” Ennoshita said. “I’ll see you next week.”

“Later Chikara!”

Nishinoya waved before running to the stairs, humming. Chikara had hit a bit of a nerve, but not in a mean way. It was true that Nishinoya decided not to graduate with the rest of his class, much to the surprise of all of his friends. He didn’t get into his top choice school despite the volleyball scholarship he’d received. It only made sense to Noya to try a second time at his university exams, even if it meant getting up early and staying out late to take the train to college for morning and evening practices between schools. If it meant securing his spot next year it was something he was more than willing to do. But studying was a struggle.

Thank god for Ennoshita Chikara.

Noya’s phone, which had been in his pocket, fell out and skittered across the floor. The libero ran after it. He ended up standing in the middle of a row of bookcases, staring at the spines of titles he’d never heard of before. Nishinoya paused there, brushing his fingers along the spines of the books. He had no idea how the book sorting system worked, but damn did he appreciate the organization from a distance. No way he was going to read these things, but it was nice to know that the library had all these resources. He didn’t realize how long he’d been dawdling until a voice called at him.

“You there!”

 _“Shit!”_ Noya groaned under his breath before turning around to face the security guard. He plastered on his fakest smile.

“How can I help you, sir?”

The security guard was having none of his bullshit. He looked young—probably a student worker?—and absolutely miserable that he was having to deal with a troublemaker at this time of night. Noya didn’t blame him. The kid looked younger than him!

The security guard cleared his throat. “Your student ID, please.”

To lie or not to lie? Well, Nishinoya didn’t want to be kicked out of the library and remembered as a troublemaker. He shrugged and told the truth.

“I’m not a student here. I was just studying with one of my friends who attends this school.”

“There was an announcement ten minutes ago saying that the library is closed unless you can present a student ID. I’m going to have to ask you to accompany me to the door, please.”

Oh hell no.

Nishinoya held up his hands. “Woah woah, I’m sorry man. I didn’t hear the announcement. I was upstairs with my headphones in.”

“Unless you’re going to check out a book, I’ll need to escort you out of the building.”

Oh, he was _not_ going to go through that humiliation. So Nishinoya did the next best thing. He reached over to the shelf and pulled out the first book his hand touched.

“There!” he said triumphantly. “I’m checking a book out. Now I’ll be on my way. Excuse me!”

Noya slid past. The student’s grumpy face watched him round the corner and head down the stairs. Well, that was something. Nishinoya felt bad for the poor sucker. He probably wanted to study for his own finals, but couldn’t. Stuck with this job instead.

Nishinoya finally slowed down long enough to stare at the book in his hand. He grimaced. It looked like one of those dull classics, the ones that no one ever read anymore. The kind that every high schooler was forced to read at some point in their miserable lives.

He wanted to go and put whatever book he had back on the shelf, but Noya knew that guard was probably watching for his return. Best to just check it out and return it next time he visited campus. Sighing, Nishinoya walked up to the desk. The person there greeted him, but Noya was too busy digging in his pockets looking for his library card.

It was as he was digging in his pockets looking for his library card that Nishinoya Yuu’s world made a complete one-eighty.

“Oh, _Pride and Prejudice_?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

Noya was pulled from his search as the man before him spoke. He blinked up at him a few times. Then he stared. Nishinoya’s mouth was probably hanging open slightly. He couldn’t help it.

Before him stood the single most gorgeous man Nishinoya Yuu had every laid eyes on.

He was much taller than Noya’s somewhat pathetic 159cm, with long hair tied back in a bun and a little beard on his chin. Despite the intimidating look he was smiling in a way that dispelled any nervousness a person may have had approaching him. The man was wearing a sweater over a light blue button-up, with beige slacks and loafers. And he was built, judging by the muscles barely outlined underneath the ill-fitted clothing. He looked anywhere between twenty and thirty, but something about the way he carried himself made Noya think he was on the younger end. The man blinked at him with dark brown eyes, rubbing a bit at the back of his neck.

Fucking hell he was cute.

The man had said something. He was giving Noya an expectant look. The libero snapped himself out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what?”

God-would-you-look-at-that-man-bun man chucked a bit, gesturing down at the book he’d just scanned.

“ _Pride and Prejudice,_ ” he repeated. “It’s a classic. One of my favorites.”

“Oh, that! Ha ha, yeah. Me too!” Noya said enthusiastically while wondering what the hell the book was even about. He didn’t really care considering gorgeous-brown-eyed-eye-candy was talking to him in a voice as rich as melted dark chocolate. “Yeah, good old Austen. He writes great stuff!”

“She.”

“Sorry?”

“Austen. Jane Austen. She’s a woman.”

Perfect man: 1, Nishinoya: -1,000,000,000.

Well shit.

“Slip of the tongue. Sorry. That and well, I’ve only ever watched the movie…” Nishinoya lied, trying to cover his horrendous mistake while leaning slightly against the check-out counter. All classics had movies, right?

It seems he’d said the right thing. The beautiful-hunky-dork-with-the-adorable-little-beard before him raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?” he asked. “Which one?”

Noya continued to smile despite the fact that he was breaking out in cold sweat. Shit shit shit, this perfect library attendant wasn’t having any of his fakeness. He was probably so obviously not a literature person. He’d probably call Noya out on his bullshit any moment now and he’d never have a chance after that. Welp, there went all of Nishinoya Yuu’s hopes and dreams. He’d done it now.

Well, he’d dug himself into this hole now. Might as well see this lie through ‘til the end, right?

“The newest one?” he tried.

Greek-god-personified-wearing-a-sweater gave him a skeptical look. “The newer one? With Keira Knightly and Matthew Macfayden?”

He’d heard of Keira Knightly before. “Yeah, that one!”

Beautiful-man-Noya-couldn’t-think-of-any-more-analogies-about-how-hot-he-was shrugged. “It was okay. I’m not a big fan of Keira Knightly’s acting personally. I suggest the 1995 BBC television series. It’s six episodes long, but it’s my favorite portrayal of it. Plus, Colin Firth played Mr. Darcy. He’s one of my favorite actors.”

Noya beamed. This guy was just too cute and nice. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind—?”

“Azumane. Azumane Asahi.”

“Nishinoya Yuu,” he said.

“I know.”

Noya faltered a bit. “Huh?”

Azumane laughed at his shocked expression. “Your card. It has your name on it.”

He was pointing at the card which Nishinoya had in his hand. When had that thing gotten there? Noya had no idea considering he’d been so distracted by this man: Azumane Asahi.

“Oh right!” Right. Nishinoya cleared his throat. “Most people just call me Noya though. You can call me that too, if you’d like.”

Oh, he did _not_ just say that out loud!

Azumane didn’t seem to mind. He laughed a bit. “Well then, Noya, here’s your book.”

“Thank you.”

“So you decided to read it now? What prompted that?”

Noya was slowly relaxing before Azumane’s presence. He spoke the lie almost naturally.

“Well, like I said, I really liked the movie. But I’ve never read the book, ya know? So I thought, ‘Why not?’ since it’s a classic and all.” He stared at the text and sighed. “It’s not too long, so I think I’ll have time to read it soon.”

Azumane nodded. “It’s not bad at all. I found it to be a quick read.”

 _Is he a bookworm type?_ Noya wondered.

“Hope it is. I’m usually busy so I probably won’t have much time to read it. Shame. I would like to have enough time to do something like that. Read, I mean.”

Azumane was nodding thoughtfully. He suddenly said. “I know this is kind of sudden, but… Oh, but I shouldn’t ask a stranger like this…”

Noya frowned. “Is there something you want, Azumane-san?”

“I was wondering if I give you my number?” he said timidly. “I’ve never met another Japanese person who likes the story, so I was hoping we could meet up to talk about the book sometime. But only if you’d like. I understand if that’s too forward of me.”

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. Save yourself while you still have time, Yuu._

“Sure,” he said instead.

Noya dug his phone out of his pocket as Azumane reached for a schoolbag sitting on the chair behind him. They traded devices and entered their contact information. Nishinoya was caught somewhere between not believing his luck in the good way, and not believing his luck in the bad way. So he managed to get a super cute guys phone number. Great. But he also lied about reading this English classic. Not so great.

“Thank you,” Azumane said as he took his phone back. “I’ll probably text you in the next few days, after exams.”

“Sounds good!”

“You know,” said Azumane as Noya picked up his rucksack from where it’d slid off of his shoulder and onto the floor, “I wouldn’t have expected you to be the type to enjoy classics.”

 _Me neither,_ thought Nishinoya. Instead he said, “I don’t really look the part, do I?”

He gestured down to his figure with a grin: tattered jeans, loose white tank top, plaid shirt tied around his waist, battered Converse, spiked hair, complete with ear piercings and a stud through his tongue, both freshly healed. Very different from Azumane’s clean-cut sweater, slacks, and loafers.

Azumane’s face colored to a spectacular shade of red. “I didn’t mean it like that! I just assumed you were more… Oh, that sounded rude. I’m sorry!”

Nishinoya laughed. “Don’t worry about it, man! No offense taken!”

_Oh fuck, he’s cute when he’s embarrassed. You should leave now before you do something stupid._

Noya grabbed his library card and shoved it in his back pocket, then carefully tucked the library book under his arm. No point in fucking up and dropping it now.

“I’ll see you around then, Azumane-san!” Noya said with a quick wave.

“Y-you can call me Asahi. Everybody does.”

Nishinoya grinned even wider. “Then I’ll see you around, Asahi-san.”

“Yes. Goodbye, Nishinoya-san.”

Asahi smiled again and Noya felt like he’d melt through the floor.

Oh shit. He had it bad.

. . . . . . . . . .

The moment he was a safe distance from the school campus Nishinoya pulled out his phone and called the first number on speed dial. It took a few seconds for the person on the other end to pick up. The moment he heard a sleepy ‘hello?’ Noya was firing away.

“Ryuu, you’ve gotta help me out!”

On the other end of the line Tanaka Ryuunosuke groaned. “Yuu, dude, it’s midnight. I told you I worked a double today. I’m beat. Can’t it wait ‘til morning?”

“I am having a crisis right now,” Noya cried, albeit a bit quieter. “Listen, I just lied to the hottest man I’ve ever seen to get his number.”

“You’re hung up over something like that?” Noya could hear Tanaka sitting up. “Then come clean. Or never talk to him again, whichever’s more worth it to you.”

“But that’s the thing. He’s totally worth every word I said.”

“So what’s the problem then?”

“The problem is, I lied that I’d watched a movie adaptation of a book. And not only that,” he cut in as Ryuu began laughing, “but I lied and said I’d watched a movie adaptation of some English classic. And then I told him I was checking out this classic I’ve never heard of just to read it!”

Ryuu was definitely awake right now. He was probably hysterical based on the cackling crackling over the receiver.

“Oh my god, that’s gold! You really dug yourself into a pit for this one! Tell me, how hot is 'the hottest man I've ever seen?' Worth it?”

Noya sighed at the memory before his mind could tell him not to. Ryuu snickered.

“Wow, you’ve got it bad dude.”

“Tell me about it,” he muttered.

“So,” said Ryuu, “you got a name for the man that stole your heart?”

“Azumane Asahi. But he said I could call him Asahi.”

Ryuu whistled. “Already on a first-name basis with him. Smooth.”

If his friend were here Noya probably would’ve punched him for it. But he wasn’t, and Noya was too busy trying to work through his frazzled emotions to have actually punched him. Probably.

“Ryuu please! I’m begging you. Watch this movie with me.”

On the other end Tanaka sighed.

“Alright, fine. I’ll do it. But only because you’re my best friend.”

Nishinoya felt relief prickle through him. His eyes even felt a bit wet.

Tanaka barked, “No waterworks! We’ll go find this shitty movie somewhere online, watch it with some chips and soda, alright?”

“Sounds good! Thanks man.”

“You owe me. Now go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning, alright? And don’t wake me when you come in!”

“‘Kay, got it. Bye.”

They hung up and Nishinoya quickened his pace. He had to get to the train station. And find a digital download for this _Pride and Prejudice_ movie thing.

. . . . . . . . . .

“Wow,” Tanaka said after the end credits began rolling. “That was the single most dullest movie I’ve ever watched in my life.”

Noya nodded in agreement. “Nothing happened. It was just all these love triangles that I couldn’t keep up with. It was so…melodramatic! Honestly, why does everyone have such a weird fascination for Lizzy Bennet? She’s not even that interesting of a girl. Nothing like nee-san.”

Ryuu hummed in agreement. “Too true, too true. If it were all these men pining for nee-san that’d make more sense to me.”

“The guy who played Mr. Bingley was pretty hot though.”

“Keep your gay to yourself, man!” Ryuu said jokingly as he punched Noya in the arm. “Didn’t think the timid nice guy was your type, dude. Though you’d like someone with a little more backbone. More your pace, ya know?”

Noya couldn’t help but think back to the library attendant. Azumane Asahi. Despite his pretty wild appearance with the hair and the beard, he kinda reminded Nishinoya of Mr. Bingley: shy, polite, a bit oblivious. With the kindest smile.

He turned away so Ryuu wouldn’t see his blush.

“I dunno man. It doesn’t seem all too bad to me. He was the only truly honest character in the whole movie, I think.”

“You’re just saying that because he’s cute.”

“Am not!” Noya shouted, throwing his pillow at Tanaka, who deflected it with a laugh.

. . . . . . . . . .

Three days later Tanaka came downstairs to find a sight he thought he’d never see.

“Dude, you’re actually reading it.”

Nishinoya looked up from the book, bleary-eyed. Tanaka was standing over him with an incredulous look plastered on his face. He grinned as Noya growled at him from his curled up position on the couch.

“How long have you been up?” he asked.

Yuu looked at the clock, blinked, and then glared at it. “Wait, it’s morning?!”

Ryuu laughed loudly. He got himself some leftovers from the fridge before plopping down next to Nishinoya. The libero moved over a bit to let his friend get comfortable. Tanaka took a bite from his cold fish before pointing at the book.

“How’s reading, little scholar? ‘Specially since it managed to keep you up all night.”

“It’s…not as bad as I thought it’d be,” Noya admitted. “The first chapter was just a bunch of gossip. The mom’s pretty funny I guess. And I really like Lizzy’s older sister, Jane. She was the only sane character in the whole movie, aside from Mr. Bingley.”

“The hot one?”

“Who else?”

Ryuu smirked a bit at that. “Still can’t believe you’re into wimpy guys.”

“Still can’t believe your into girls way outta your league.”

“Don’t bring that card up! It’s not like your any better!”

Noya closed the book and laughed. “Ya got me there!”

The two shared a laugh. Ryuu finished off his breakfast before leaning back and staring at Nishinoya.

“You still haven’t told me about this guy you met,” he said.

“Wait, Yuu’s got a new crush?” a new voice interjected. Nishinoya perked up immediately as one of his favorite people walked in.

“Nee-san!”

Tanaka Saeko grinned at the two boys sitting on the couch before plopping down between Noya and Ryuu. It was a bit of a squeeze, but she hardly seemed to mind their discomfort.

Ryuu shifted over before replying. “Yuu’s fallen for a guy who works at the library.”

“Oooooh, a librarian. What’s he like?”

Nishinoya shrugged, embarrassed. “I dunno, tall. Cute. He’s got a kinda wild look with the long hair, but he was dressed really nice. And built. I bet he plays sports.”

“Older than you?”

“I think so, but not by much.” _Probably._

The conversation was interrupted by Noya’s phone buzzing. Probably one of his teammates reminding him that he wouldn’t have to come in today because they had a game. He opened it and then did a double take. Nishinoya stared down at his phone. He couldn’t believe it. He’d gotten a text. A text from none other than Azumane Asahi. He wasn’t sure if he was ecstatic or horrified.

_From: Azumane Asahi  
Hello Nishinoya. How is the book?_

“Who is it?” Saeko asked, seeing his confusing expression. She and Ryuu peered over at it.

“Wait, is that hot librarian guy?” asked Ryuu.

Noya nodded. He looked at the two siblings on the couch. “What should I say?”

He didn’t like the identical wicked looks he received.

. . . . . . . . . .

“Hey Azumane-san!”

The man looked up from his seat in the café as Nishinoya came in through the front door. The libero was panting slightly, having ran from the train station when he realized how late he was running. He hadn’t even had time to change from his volleyball attire, just throwing on his old Karasuno warmups over it instead.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said. “Volleyball practice went over and I missed the train.”

“It’s fine!” Azumane replied with a chuckle. “I wasn’t waiting long. Thank you for agreeing to meet me on a Monday night.”

“Not at all! I take it finals are over now?”

“Yes, thank goodness! It was hard having to work and study! But now I can relax for a bit.”

“So, Azumane-san—”

“You can call me Asahi. I don’t mind informalities at all.”

Noya grinned, sitting down. “Asahi-san, then! Call me Noya! Anyway, sorry about that weird string of texts last night. My family kinda stole my phone wondering who this new person was, ahahahaha!”

Asahi visibly relaxed. “Oh, okay, good. I was wondering why you were asking for pictures.”

“Not me!” Noya declared. “Them! Ryuu and Saeko!”

“Siblings?”

“They are. Ryuu’s my best friend, so after he graduated high school they kinda took me in too.”

“I see.”

The two of them ordered some coffee before going back to their conversation.

“How is the book?” Asahi asked.

Noya hesitated. He considered just telling another lie, but something about it was sitting very badly with him. So he took a breath and told Asahi the truth.

“To be honest, kinda slow for me.”

“Oh?”

Nishinoya swallowed. “I’m not exactly a bookish person. Like, I like reading. But I’ve read mostly comics and action books in the past. This longwinded romance is really hard to get into.”

“You seemed very adamant when convincing me otherwise the other day at the library,” Asahi teased. “Are you sure you weren’t just saying that?”

“I never said I didn’t like reading,” Noya insisted. “Just, romance isn’t really my genre? But I liked the movie enough to take a shot at it.”

_And I like your face enough to keep trying._

Asahi seemed okay with that response. He just nodded.

“So,” he began, “what part are you at?”

“Right where Lizzy shows up on Mr. Bingley’s door covered in mud from hiking through the countryside to visit her sick sister. Which can I say is pretty awesome for a girl! I did a bit of research on the time, and women totally didn’t do shit like that. How badass is that?!”

Asahi was definitely laughing now. “I’m glad we can agree that’s great.”

“She’s so positive about it. I would’ve been throwing a fit about that!”

“Me too, honestly!”

An hour later Noya found himself actually enjoying their book discussion. It was nothing like the dry book reviews he’d heard time and time again in his school classes. Asahi was very animated in the way he talked about the story and the character. He obviously knew what he was talking about too.

The way his eyes lit up, the way he smiled. Just everything.

Asahi glanced down at his watch. “We’ve been here for a while,” he commented.

Nishinoya nodded. _Might as well try to get to know him then._

“Almost an hour, and I still don’t know anything about you, Asahi-san!”

The taller man seemed taken aback by that. “Um, about me?”

“Well, all I know about you is that you work at the library and that you really know your stuff about _Pride and Prejudice_. As much as that’s great information, that doesn’t tell me much about you,” said Noya. He grinned and leaned forward. “So, what kind of person is Azumane Asahi?”

Asahi scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously. “Um, that’s pretty much all you need to know about Azumane Asahi. He’s quiet, not much of a social person, likes books. Especially English classics. I’m a second year literature major, and I’m taking English at the college too.”

Noya waved a hand away. “But like, other things too! How old are you? Do you play any sports or instruments? Live with family, friends? That kind of stuff!”

“Um…” Asahi seemed to be reeling a bit at the onslaught of questions. “I’m twenty, I don’t play any sports or instruments, I’m an only child. I have a few friends, but mostly through classes. I’m not a super social person.

“What about you, Nishinoya-san?”

“I told you, just call me Noya. You’re older than me anyway, Asahi-san! I should be using honorifics, not the other way around!”

“Noya, then.” Asahi gave him a curious look. “I want to know more about you. All I know is that you watched a movie and am currently reading my favorite book. And that you play volleyball.”

Noya grinned. “Well, that’s a good start. I do play volleyball at the collegiate level, but I’m not in college yet. I live with my best friend, Ryuu, and his older sister Saeko. I’m actually a _ronin_. By choice!” he felt the need to add. “I wasn’t able to get into the college of my choice for volleyball, so I decided to take another year and try again.”

“I see. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

They finished off their cold coffees and sat in silence. It was the reluctant kind, the one where neither party really wanted to leave.

“So can we meet at the same time next week?” Noya asked finally.

Asahi’s shyness returned. He scuffed his feet a bit. “Um, yeah. I’d like that. Same place?”

“Sure! But if there’s somewhere else you’d like to go, then text me, yeah?”

“Okay. I’ll see you then, then.”

“See ya, Asahi-san!”

As Asahi waved and walked away Noya felt a blush crawl its way up his neck and to his cheeks.

_Fuck, I have it bad._

. . . . . . . . . .

Six weeks had passed in what felt like the blink of an eye.

Nishinoya found himself back at the library, smiling up at Asahi. The older man just chuckled when he saw Noya.

“You know you can renew all library materials online, right?”

Noya shrugged. “I’m always in the area. And I’ve been carrying the book with me, trying to sneak a few pages in whenever I can. It’s not too bad.”

“You can only check these books out for two weeks at a time. And you’ve already renewed it so you’ll have to just keep coming back to get a different copy. Isn’t it a bit trying?”

“I don’t mind, honestly,” said Noya quickly. “It means I have a chance of running into you.”

He decided not to mention the fact that he’d memorized Asahi’s work schedule and made sure to go renew his book when the older man was at the desk.

Asahi laughed. “If you say so! But, um, I was wondering if you’d like to borrow my copy.”

“Huh?”

“My copy of _Pride and Prejudice._ I figured you’d come by to renew the book, so I brought it just in case. I can lend mine to you until you finish the book.”

“Really?”

Asahi nodded. He left the counter to the back room and came back with a hardcover copy.

“It’s a bit worn,” he said sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck. “I’ve had it since middle school so it’s been read more than a few times.”

“Define a few,” Noya said as he took the dog-eared copy from Asahi’s hands. He wasn’t kidding when he said it’d been read more than a few times. The cover was faded, the edges peeling, and the spine had seen better days. Noya opened it gingerly and flipped through. Some of the pages as little thumbprints along the edges. It was kinda cute.

Then he saw something on the last page.

“What are these tally marks?”

“Ah!” Asahi blushed all the way up to his ears. “Um, I used to mark each time I finished it. Like I said, it was my favorite so…yeah.”

Noya was busy counting up the groups of five under his breath. There were over fifty little slashes on the back page. He couldn’t help it; he grinned up at Asahi.

“That’s so cute! You’ve always been a romantic at heart, huh Asahi?”

“Not so loud!” he hissed, face flaming. Noya laughed at bit at it.

“Don’t worry! I’ll take care of your book, and its little secret. They’re both safe with me!”

Asahi looked like he was beginning to regret his decision, but he nodded and waved to Nishinoya as he headed upstairs to study with Ennoshita. The former Karasuno captain didn’t make any comment as to why Noya was stroking the cover of an old book quite lovingly as they took out his story analysis practice.

“You’re improving,” he said, scanning it over. “Have you been studying outside of this?”

“Not really, no. But…”

Ennoshita looked up. “But?”

Noya was smiling at the book in his hands. “No, nothing. I think I met someone who’s been able to change some of my perspectives a bit.”

. . . . . . . . . .

“Oh my god Asahi, why didn’t you tell me Darcy’s such an ass?”

Asahi only chuckled. “Because I don’t think he is?”

Noya groaned in frustration. “No Asahi, he’s an absolute asshole. Like, he needs to man up and tell Lizzy his feelings. Not this whole antisocial crap. Of course she thought he was some conceited asshole. Hell, I thought he was some conceited asshole!”

“Excuse me.”

Noya looked up at the waitress who had just come over. She seemed a bit nervous. “Um, sir, if you wouldn’t mind sitting down as so not to disturb the other customers.”

“Oh, right.” Noya sat down, lowering his voice. “Sorry.”

Asahi was regarding Noya with a very bemused expression. The two of them were at a small café a few blocks off campus. Nishinoya had never been, and Asahi insisted they should meet there after his classes to get some food. And Noya did have the day off from volleyball practice, since the team had a practice match.

Asahi was speaking again. “You should’ve known Darcy was, and I quote, ‘a conceited asshole.’ You watched the movie before, right?”

“I did,” said Noya. “But the book was so much worse. Just the way they described him made me what to punch him in the mouth and yell at him to hurry up and stop acting like a dick to Lizzy, ya know?”

“I think it’s quite romantic, actually.”

“That scene? With the confession?”

“Yes.”

“We are thinking of the same scene, right Asahi?”

He nodded. “I think so.”

“Of all the points in the story you choose it’s this one?” Noya was incredulous. He threw his arms up into the air. “Unbelievable. You’re gonna have to really talk this one up to get me to forgive you on it.”

“I think it’s a good point to see how Darcy’s character improved.” Noya gestured for Asahi to continue. “Think about it. Mr. Darcy did initially think that there was no point in meeting all the local girls because he found them all to be below him, both is social class and etiquette. It was only expected that he wouldn’t like Lizzy at first. Think of it from his perspective. How would you feel if you wanted to marry someone whose family was like that? Imagine taking them to meet the in-laws.”

Okay, Asahi did have a point. But Noya wasn’t convinced. He nodded for Asahi to continue.

“Darcy was brutally honest. Blunt, brash, but he put his heart on his sleeve there. He was just shy and didn't know how to express his feelings. He did his best, and was rejected. He didn’t expect Lizzy to be so harsh and he said those mean things to her out of frustration, not malice. You’ve watched the movie. You know how it’ll end.

“Looking at it in the long run, I think that’s really sweet.”

They were interrupted by lunch being served: a burger for Noya and a salad for Asahi. Nishinoya dug into his meal with gusto.

“Do you agree with my analysis?”

Noya chewed, thinking. “I guess so? I still think there was a much better way Darcy could’ve gone around it, but I won’t beat you up over it.”

“Thank you?”

“But more importantly, is that how you imagine your dream confession to be like? Telling the woman that you love that she’s everything to you, and that despite your better knowledge you can’t help but be with her?”

Asahi blushed. Every time Nishinoya tried to bring up romance with Asahi he’d been able to deflect it. He probably would do it here today too. Except instead of laughing it off or asking for Noya’s opinion, Asahi replied.

“Not exactly?”

Noya raised an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?”

“I was thinking more of the other way around?”

Nishinoya whistled lowly. “So a girl would tell you those things. Kinda unusual, don’t you think? I think I’d rather tell my girl what I want and have her marry me after that, ya know?”

“N-not quite.”

That made Noya stop completely. He saw the way Asahi was picking at the ends of his sleeves, face a bit more flustered than usual. The brunet glanced up and met eyes with Nishinoya. He swallowed.

“Perhaps another man…doing that…to me…”

It took Nishinoya a bit to process the words. As he did, his eyes widened.

“Wait, you’re gay?”

Asahi nodded.

Noya’s brain short-circuted.

Asahi was gay. Asahi, the guy he’d been crushing on since day one, was gay. Noya wasn’t just chasing after something completely hopeless. This wasn’t like before with all the other straight guys Noya ended up confessing to. No, there was actually hope.

He forced his fried brain to work and stared back at Asahi. The older man had tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, looking down. Noya was surprised to see he looked even more nervous than a few moments ago. He looked absolutely terrified, to be honest.

Noya frowned. “Asahi, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“Is that…bad?” Asahi finally asked in a small voice. “That I’m gay.”

Oh, maybe he should make sure Asahi knew it was a thousand and ten percent not bad.

“No, no no no, of course not! I was just surprised. You didn’t strike me as the type is all.” When Asahi didn’t react, Noya reached over and grasped his shaking hands. “Hey, look at me. I’m totally cool with it. Gay or straight, you’re still Asahi. That hasn’t changed. I still like you. And if it makes you feel any better, I’m bi.”

Asahi finally looked up again and held Noya’s gaze. He looked…hopeful? Noya couldn’t tell, but there was definitely some sort of relief there.

“You are?”

The libero nodded. “Yeah.”

“And you’re okay with that? It doesn’t make you feel…wrong?”

Noya shrugged. “Never really bothered me. Like, I love girls and all, but I can appreciate a man too. I got super freaked out when I started checking out one of my teammates in the locker room, but when he asked me why I was staring I got nervous and told him the truth.”

“You did?”

“I think everyone was low key crushing on Suga-san. He’s a literal angel.”

Asahi seemed interested. “So what happened?”

“Nothing really. He just laughed and thanked me. He also winked, that tease.” Noya let go of Asahi’s now-steady hands and took a swig of his coffee. “After a while I went to Suga-san and asked him why he was okay with me crushing on him. I asked if there was something wrong with me liking him, ya know? And he said to me, ‘Nishinoya-kun, have you ever considered that you might be bisexual?’ Literally opened up a world for me.”

“I see…” Asahi twiddled his thumbs. “How is your senpai now?”

“We’re still friends. We meet up once in a while to catch up. He’s super busy though. He’s studying medicine in Tokyo. Wants to be a pediatrician.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“What do you want to be?”

Noya laughed. “Isn’t it obvious? Happy! I just wanna be happy with everything in life! And maybe play pro-volleyball! What about you, Asahi?”

Asahi stared down at his plate. He was beginning to smile too.

“Yeah…I’d like happiness too.”

. . . . . . . . . .

“My butt’s buzzing!” Noya shouted, pausing the game. Next to him Tanaka grumbled about it being unfair, but immediately stopped when he saw his best friend’s face light up in joy. Ryuu looked over Noya’s shoulder.

_From: Asahi  
I’m free all day tomorrow. Do you want to come over and watch the TV show I was telling you about?_

Noya grinned as he texted a quick reply.

 _To: Asahi_  
_sounds good!! i'll bring us snacks_  
 _what wld u like? i was thinkin chips and soft drinks_

_From: Asahi  
How about you stay the night? I can make dinner, and then we can watch the movie and have a couple of drinks._

_To: Asahi  
yayayay, awesome! I’ll bring my pjs then_

_From: Asahi  
Great! I’ll see you then!_

Noya shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. He went to unpause the game when he noticed that Ryuu was giving him a funny look. Noya frowned.

“What?” he asked.

His best friend just shook his head, smiling a bit. “You’re really all about him, aren’t you? I’ve never seen you this excited to watch anything since Kingsman.”

“Not true!”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, man! I’m happy for you.” Ryuu smiled at him. “I hope it all works out.”

 _Yeah, me too,_ he thought. “Thanks Ryuu.”

. . . . . . . . . .

The television show ended up being the longest six hours of Nishinoya’s life. He had to agree that this was much more accurate to the book (but he preferred Kiera Knightly’s performance so he decided not to comment on it). However, being more accurate meant being considerably longer. By the end Noya was doing everything in his power not to fall asleep against Asahi’s very comfortable shoulder. He was surprised that the older man didn’t mind the fact that they were practically on top of one another on the couch in his tidy little living room.

As the final episode’s credits began to roll, Nishinoya got up and stretched, wincing as his shoulder popped a bit.

“Well,” he said, “Colin Firth does make a good Darcy.”

“I told you so,” Asahi said, taking the DVD out and turning the lights back on. “So…what did you think?”

“Long,” murmured Noya.

“Long? Just long?”

“It’s late. I’m sorry, it was a long week. I’m probably just more tired than usual because of it. I thought this one followed the book a lot better, and I really liked Mr. Collins’s portrayal. He was so much more annoying in a good way. Like, the shorter movie made him seem a little less good-natured.”

“My thoughts precisely.”

Asahi was smiling as him sweetly. It made Nishinoya’s chest ache.

“Noya,” he said.

“Hm?”

“I…I know this is going to sound really strange. And you don’t have to say yes or anything! No pressure, of course! It’s just…you know that I’m gay. But…I’ve never been with another man before…and, um… Oh gosh, this is so awkward!”

Nishinoya waited patiently as Asahi stammered through his words. No, this couldn’t be. Surely not? This couldn’t be happening!

“I think you’re a really great guy, and I was wondering… May…may I kiss you?”

Noya stared at Asahi in shock.

He was asked to be kissed. By Asahi. A confession of affection. What he wanted since day one.

So why was he pulling away.

“I…Asahi…I can’t.”

Asahi turned away, eyes downcast. “I see. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not you! It’s me! I’m sorry. I…” It was now or never. Noya swallowed and said, “I’d feel bad if I kissed you because I’ve been lying to you this whole time.”

There was a moment of silence. It sat heavy between them.

“What?” Asahi breathed.

Noya felt like he was about to die. His chest was squeezing, all the blood had drained from his face, and he was shaking uncontrollably. Still, he had to come clean. He had to tell Asahi the truth.

“I…I’d never heard of _Pride and Prejudice._ Or Jane Austen. I didn’t even know those movies or TV things existed. I just grabbed that book off the shelf and went to check it out because I didn’t wanna get kicked out of the library while studying. I feel so bad that I lied, but I honestly just wanted to impress you because I thought you were really cute. And no offense, but you’re not the kind of guy I would just approach even if I saw you in public, ya know?”

“Um, none taken?”

“So I thought I’d try to cut it off and come clean to you about it, but I just kept getting in deeper and deeper. And I couldn’t stop. So, I’m sorry. I’ve been lying to you about what kind of person I am. In all honesty I’m not a fan of books or romance. I like action flicks, and video games, and sweets, and volleyball. I’m nothing like you. You don’t deserve a guy like m—”

“Noya, stop.”

Nishinoya halted in his rant as Asahi grabbed his shoulders. The taller man was staring down at him, face a mixture of emotions.

“Let me get this straight,” he said. “You had never even heard of _Pride and Prejudice_ until you accidentally grabbed it off the shelf that day.”

Noya, not trusting his voice, nodded.

“You made up an entire story about how you watched the movie just to talk to me.”

He nodded again. His throat felt like it was squeezing shut.

“And then the next day you and your best friend watched the movie together.”

Nod. There was definitely a lump in his throat now.

“And then you started reading the actual book a few days later.”

“Yeah…”

“And then we started to meet every few days to talk about a book you initially had almost no interest in.”

Noya opened his mouth, chest tight. “Asahi, I—”

“I’m not done yet.” That silenced the smaller man. Asahi took a deep breath through his nose. His hands fell away from Noya’s shoulders as he leaned back a little.

“So you went through all the effort of watching the movie, reading the book, and coming over to watch the six hour BBC version…because you thought I was cute?”

Noya groaned. This was it. This was the end. He’d really done it now.

“Yes!” he admitted. “Basically yes! Isn’t that pathetic? God, you deserve someone way better who wouldn’t lie just to try and get to know you because you’re literally one of the hottest guys I’d ever seen in my life.”

“I—wait, I am?”

“You are!”

“You think that?”

Noya nodded. “Yes! I just said that, didn’t I? I mean—gosh, Asahi, have you looked in a mirror recently? Like, seriously looked? You are incredibly sexy.”

Asahi was about the color of beets at this point. But Noya wasn’t done.

“Everything about you is great. Like yeah, I first started talking to you because I thought you were super hot and I just wanted to see you in a non-stalker way. But then we started talking about the book and I couldn’t help but think, ‘This is the kind of guy who really cares about things.’

“And then when we started meeting, I actually came to like the story. It was good. You made me like it. And that’s saying something because I usually hate reading. But I had something to look forward to. Not just the story, but…you.

“So this is going to sound so wrong and selfish, but when you told me you were gay I thought I might have a chance. But I never wanted to say anything. I didn’t want to ruin this friendship we have now. So I thought, ‘If Asahi’s in my life as a friend, then that’s enough! Because he made me care about something literary, which has never happened before.’ And now that you know, I feel awful. So I’m sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again.”

Nishinoya was about to shake himself out of Asahi’s grip when he felt a pair of warm, dry lips against his own chapped ones. He blinked in surprise.

Azumane Asahi, the guy he’d been lying to for two months, was kissing him. He was obviously tense, and inexperienced, but he initiated it.

When they pulled away Noya was a mess of emotions.

“I don’t understand,” he said thickly.

Asahi was smiling tenderly. “I’m not happy that you lied about liking _Pride and Prejudice._ To be honest, I doubted you knew as much as you were saying you did when I first mentioned it. But you read it, you talked to me about it, and you let me feel like it was okay to be who I was. And I mean that in both the sense that I’m gay and that I love books. You did that all just to get to know me.

“You know, that’s pretty romantic.”

Noya would never admit it to anyone, but he was definitely crying now. Asahi was wiping away his tears, kissing him again and again until the libero was laughing. He sniffed loudly and wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck, nuzzling into his neck.

“Wasn’t really like your storybooks though, was it?” he asked.

He could feel Asahi smile against him. “Not what I envisioned, now. But I’m sure I can find something with a similar plot. If you’re willing to read it, or course.”

Noya couldn’t help but grin. He pulled away and cupped Asahi’s cheeks.

“Only for you, Asahi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Happy Valentines Day one and all ~~and Happy Singles Awareness Day if you're like me and spend more time fretting over fictional boys instead of real ones haha~~  
>  Please find me on tumblr [@mamacrowsugawara](http://mamacrowsugawara.tumblr.com) for more fics and just Haikyuu!! in general.


End file.
